jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear 'is the deuteragonist of the ''Toy Story movies and the protagonist and title character of his own television series. He also appears in both the Toy Story Toons and Toy Story Treats shorts. His often repeated catchphrase is: "To infinity and beyond!" He also returns as a supporting character in Toy Story of Terror! and Toy Story That Time Forgot. He is voiced by Tim Allen in the films (even the shorts films) and TV shorts, Patrick Warburton in the TV series, Pat Fraley in Toy Story Treats, video game, commercials and other media, and by Stephen Stanton in Toy Story 3: The Video Game, Kinect Disneyland Adventures and Disney INFINITY. In the theatrical films, the featured Buzz is a toy — a spaceman action figure — whereas the television series follow the adventures of the fictional space ranger on whom the toy is modeled. Background History Buzz is a universal space ranger from the Intergalactic Alliance and is stationed in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4. He is the captain of the Alliance's team. Lightyear is known for his bravery and courage. Buzz believes that following rules are the way people should live their life. There are rare moments when Buzz will bend the rules or tell a cover story if he needs to when he knows it is the right thing to do. Though a great leader, at times he can be rather unemotional, one of his biggest character flaws. Buzz is said to be Emperor Zurg's son (à la Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) as mentioned in Toy Story 2, but in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, this is revealed to be a taunt intended to catch Buzz off guard. Either way, this shows that Buzz does not know his father. Buzz is trained in several forms of martial arts and is a highly skilled warrior in hand to hand combat. Being in peak physical condition, Buzz makes a perfect space ranger and is an example to many. Alter Egos In Toy Story 3, Buzz Lightyear is shown to have two alternate personalities; delusional and Latin lover. Personality Buzz, like many characters, in Toy Story is a complicated one, who feels genuine emotions such as pride, anger, depression and sadness, much like a regular human and these are traits which he shares with his best friend, Woody however one would say that Buzz is better at keeping his emotions in check. A key factor of Buzz's personality is that it is divided by several aspects; demo, play and Spanish. Demo Buzz also goes through an evolution throughout the series, for example in Toy Story when he was opened by Andy on his birthday, he was incredibly deluded and actually believed that he himself was the real Buzz Lightyear and not the toy which the character was modelled off. Because of this, Buzz also believed he could do everything that the real character was able to do such as fly and that his "laser" was a deadly weapon when it was actually just a light bulb. Although most of the toys took an absolute shine to him, Woody who felt like he was being replaced as Andy's favourite toy was completely irritated by him (although he was incredibly jealous of the latter so he would probably hate him anyway). In Toy Story 2 while being attacked by another Space Ranger, Buzz even remarked "tell me I wasn't this deluded." Buzz can come off as being charismatic and charming, most of Andy's toys completely adored him just after he was unwrapped. Even, Andy, whose favourite toy was Sheriff Woody and was completely obsessed with cowboys since kindergarten, went head over heals for Buzz who instantly became his other favourite toy. Buzz also possesses something of a vengeful side, such as attacking Woody when he tried to "terminate" him which was justified by saying "revenge is not something we enforce on my planet. But we're not on my planet, are we?" He is a little bit irrational at times such as attempting to save another toy from being blown up by the neighbourhood juvenile delinquent, Sid despite not realising that he would be destroyed by a human but it also shows that he is quite brave as he was willing to rescue a defenceless persom even if the odds were stacked against him. However his personality changed completely after discovering the truth about himself; he really was a toy and went into a state of manic depression, thinking that he himself was nothing more than a worthless toy. However to prove himself wrong he attempted to fly out of a window but ended up falling and losing his left arm but not before being picked up by Sid's little sister and being renamed Mrs Nesbit. Buzz developed a little bit of a suicidal side, such as when the "cannibals" of Sid's room were amassing around him he didn't even looked fazed by this and even when being strapped to an explosive rocket, he didn't seem to remotely care that he might die as he was that depressed. But after being given a motivational speech by a captive Woody, he begins to understand his role as a toy; to bring happiness and joy to their respective owners. After this Buzz learns a lot more about honour, friendship, bravery and selflessness. Woody, who was once his rival became his closest friend and was even willing to fight off, Scud the savagely violent pet of Sid to protect the cowboy. However in Toy Story 3, when he donated himself to the daycare, Sunnyside, the evil ruler, Lotso returned Buzz to his demo mode and turned him into his perosonal minion, even forcing him to attack and imprsion his former friends, claiming they were the minions of Zurg. Play Given Toy Story 2, Buzz has completely accepted himself as a toy and is on greater terms than before. Woody is his closest friend and understands him better than anyone (excluding his girlfriend, Bo Peep), he was even able to calm him down while he was panicking about going to Cowboy Camp with Andy. He is also on quite good terms with Rex, the tyrannosaurus, helping him play Buzz Lightyear the Game and gives him pointers about how to defeat Emperor Zurg. Buzz has also became incredibly attached, devoted and loyal towards his friends, even after Woody was "kidnapped" by Al at a garage sale he was willing to go on a journey from Andy's room to Al's Toy Barn to rescue him, showing his true loyalty. Despite this he was still willing to leave him behind with Jessie the Yodelling Girl and Stinky Pete the Prospector where they would all go to a museum in Japan as he was disillusioned about returning to Andy as he felt that after being broken he would simply throw him out again which is when Buzz reminds Woody of what he taught him, that a toy was about loving and being loved in return and to be played with not to watch your life go by behind glass. After this Woody decides to return to Andy but is stopped by the demented toy, Stinky Pete. Buzz is also slightly clueless to human cultures, such was the case when trying to calm Woody down about cowboy camp accidentally pronounces s'mores as "schmoes" which is corrected by the latter. This also shows during the first one while looking at Sid he mistakes Scud (who was his pet and a dog) for Sid. Given Toy Story 3, Andy is now 17-years old and leaving for college. Although they all still remain loyal to each other, the rest of the toys were prepared to leave him to go to daycare after they were seemingly thrown out by the latter. He even commented that "(their) mission with Andy was over."